


Suck My Dick

by RedTeamsTrickster (TattooedTrickster)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, I posted this once before but I fucked up, I write these as they come to me., I'm still not sure if this is how you tag things, Tucker likes them lips, Tucker might see some action, apparently this is now a college AU, dick sucking, i may continue this, i'm not sure, more like imagined dick sucking, so here we go again, this is what I write when I come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedTrickster/pseuds/RedTeamsTrickster
Summary: So this is me testing out if I can still write fanfics. Apparently this is the first thing I write when I come back.So...enjoy Tucker wanting a blow job.





	1. Chapter 1

She clicked her tongue and I'm not sure if I found it annoying or arousing. The way her tongue slipped between her plump lips as she focused, tasting whatever was on them last.

It was probably sour candy, she has the bag next to her. She had a tendency to snack on small things as she worked. Either way, it was distracting and made me incapable of focussing on anything but those lips. The way she'd purse them out in a pout when something frustrated her or even just the way she bit them when she focussed incredibly hard.

I wanted them around my dick. I wanted her sucking, on her knees, enjoying every inch. But let's be honest, she probably wants nothing to do with me, or my dick. No one else wanted it.

Maybe I should just jerk it later and get the image out of my head. Imagine what I want to be real. That's always helpful.

Okay, that's a lie. Masturbating isn't as good as actually having someone there. It never was, but it's my only option.

Kill me now. I'm never gonna get laid again.

"You okay?"

Shit, did I groan out loud? "Yeah, I'm fine."


	2. You're actually going to sleep with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really consider these chapters but they're all kinda linked together so here you go. There's also no real guarantee I'll finish this. I just kinda write these as they come to me.

"What're you focusing so hard on?" Heh, hard on.

"A presentation...This class is kicking my ass." She's looking into my eyes but I'm still focused on those lips. "I'm stressed out."

"I know a good stress reliever-Bow chicka bow wow!" Wait, what? She's actually laughing at that? Most girls just give me dirty looks or roll their eyes.

"I'm sure you do."

Is she flirting with me? No, come on, be realistic, man. She's just messing with you. "Want me to show you sometime?"

"I might just take you up on that offer."

Wait. What?! No way, she's not actually agreeing to have sex with me, right? There's no way. "Wait, really?"

"Ask me again in about a week."

Hell yeah! I might be getting some afterall!


End file.
